


Out of Caves

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark Quickening, Gen, Head Chopped, Survival over Sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos doesn't bother trying to talk Duncan out of his Dark Quickening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Caves

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: [Highlander, Methos, addicted to surviving. ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/398211.html?thread=66437763#t66437763)

The thing is, Methos is _old_.  
  
Very, very old.  
  
He remembers a time before cities. Before _civilization_. Before humanity evolved to the point it felt the need to grow and be sociable and _work together_ for the _good of all_.  
  
Methos is a survivor.  
  
It is what he does, who he is.  
  
It is why, when Duncan takes his dark quickening, Methos draws his sword and tells Richie to run. He would run too if not for the knowledge in Duncan's mixed up head. He can't risk Duncan's mouth spilling the secret of his name.  
  
The dark quickening ends with Methos, not because he is especially good, but because his own inner darkness devours it like a sweet thing.  
  
Guilt is a modern concept.


End file.
